Spiro Razatos
|birthplace = |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = |characters = Multiple characters }} Spiro Razatos (born ) is a stuntman, stunt coordinator, and director who performed stunts in several episodes of and and in . Razatos was nominated for a Taurus World Stunt Award (2002, for best stunt coordination in 3000 Miles to Graceland starring Christian Slater) and for 7 Stuntman Awards (such as in 1986 for best fight sequence in Tuff Turf). He won a Taurus Award for best stunt coordination for Bad Boys II (2004) and 3 Stuntman Awards. He has doubled for actors such as and played a lookalike in the opening spoof for the 2000 Academy Awards. Among his stunt resume are films such as Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment (1985, with David Graf, and stunts by Tom Morga, Bernie Pock, and Brian J. Williams), Back to the Future (1985, with Christopher Lloyd, Ivy Bethune, and Sachi Parker), Beverly Hills Cop II (1987, with Ronny Cox, Dean Stockwell, Stephen Liska, Valerie Wildman, Darryl Henriques, John Hostetter, and stunts by Joni Avery and Steve Kelso), RoboCop (1987, with Peter Weller, Kurtwood Smith, Ronny Cox, Robert DoQui, Miguel Ferrer, Ray Wise, Freddie Hice, and stunts by Gene LeBell, Allan Graf, and Doug Coleman), Relentless (1989, with Meg Foster and Roy Brocksmith), Darkman (1990, with Larry Drake, Jessie Lawrence Ferguson, Nicholas Worth, Aaron Lustig, Neal McDonough, and stunts by Christopher Doyle, Chuck Borden, B.J. Davis, John Escobar, Dennis Madalone, and Tim Trella), Waxwork II: Lost in Time (1992, with Jim Metzler, Marina Sirtis, and stunts by Kane Hodder), Batman Returns (1992, with Vincent Schiavelli, Anna Katarina, Branscombe Richmond, Diane Salinger, Biff Yeager, Susan Rossitto, and stunts by Anthony De Longis, Rick Avery, Jeff Cadiente, Joyce McNeal, Denney Pierce, and Lynn Salvatori), Stan Lee's The Fantastic Four (1994, with Jay Underwood, Michael Bailey Smith, Howard Shangraw, and stunts by Rob King, Jeff Pruitt, Denney Pierce, Merritt Yohnka, and Jeff Cadiente), Money Train (1995, with stunts by Joni Avery, Rick Avery, Janet Brady, Charlie Brewer, Gary Epper, Tony Epper, Anita Hart, Jeff Imada, Tommy J. Huff, J. Suzanne Rampe, and Tim Trella), John Woo's Face/Off (1997, with Harve Presnell, and stunts by Mark Riccardi, Brennan Dyson, Kim Koscki, and Denney Pierce), Wes Craven's Scream 3 (2000, with Beth Toussaint, and stunts by Michelle Sebek, Chuck Borden, and Erik Cord), Swordfish (2001, with Rudolf Martin, Zach Grenier, Dana Hee, Denney Pierce, Joey Box, Tim Storms, Scott Burkholder, Rusty McClennon, Mark Riccardi, and stunts by Mark Chadwick, Kevin Derr, Nancy Thurston, Scott Workman, and Monica Staggs), and Herbie Fully Loaded (2005, with Jeremy Roberts, Tim Sitarz, and stunts by Chris Durand, Steve Kelso, Darlene Williams, and Justin Sundquist). His resume also includes television series such as Hell Town (1985, with Bibi Besch and Theodore Bikel), Rescue 911, Tales from the Crypt (1989-1990, with Roy Brocksmith), Team Knight Rider (1997-1998, also as a director), Angel (1999-2000), V.I.P., Lois & Clark (with Teri Hatcher), T.J. Hooker (with William Shatner, Richard Herd, and James Darren, and ''Lost (2007, with Daniel Dae Kim and Terry O'Quinn). Star Trek appearances File:Male boxing spectator 2369.jpg|Boxing spectator (uncredited) File:Spiro Razatos, Battle Lines.jpg|Stunt double for Jonathan Banks (uncredited) File:Circle member 1, The Circle.jpg|Bajoran "Circle" member (uncredited) File:Operations bridge crewman 2373.jpg|Starfleet officer (uncredited) File:Klingon brawler 6.jpg|Klingon brawler (uncredited) File:Male Nakan colonist 4.jpg|Nakan colonist (uncredited) External links * SpiroVision.com – official site * es:Spiro Razatos Category:Performers Category:Stunt performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Category:Film performers